Project Summary The OVERALL aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Physiology Module is a powerful set of tools that VRC faculty use for animal model validation and disease profiling: ERGs, OptoMotry behavioral testing, and a range of ocular imaging tools (OCT, Mi- cron). Our new module includes in vivo / in vitro 2-photon imaging. Specifically the Physiology Module provides: Dual UTAS ERG systems (one within the JMEC vivarium) Dual OptoMotry systems within the JMEC vivarium Three Micron mouse imaging systems (one within the JMEC vivarium) An additional Micron IV mouse imaging system with image-guided ERG function Dual Spectralis OCT systems (one within the JMEC vivarium) A new Bruker Ultima 2-photon microscope Technical support for all these systems